Part One Meeting Chaos
by Bladeslasher
Summary: This is the beginning chapter for a crossover manga/movie. None of the pirates show up in this chapter but they do the next.
1. Chapter 1

"Why do we have to do this again?" Edward Elric asked.

"Because captain told us to, to investigate pirates in this area," Roy Mustang reminded Ed for the third time. As the two walked out of the carriage Ed asked, "But why am I in a dress?"

As Ed stepped out of the carriage it revealed that he was wearing a bright, baby blue dress. It covered his legs and was dragging against the ground. Ed's arms were covered in a white sweater to cover up his metal arm. His long braid was un-braided and was now arranged as wavy girls' hair. Ed was now dressed as girl.

"You're in a dress," Roy snickered, "because you are my fiancee."

Roy and Ed were supposed to be pretending to be fiancees so they could go into a bar and try to spy on pirates. The only problem is that Ed was not very happy with the situation. _Why the heck am I in a dress? Isn't there another way to go into this bar to spy on pirates than me dressing in drag? And why the hell is Roy my fiancé? _Ed though. Inside the bar it was dark and loud. They were people partying and drinking as much as they could and there even was a girl sleeping in a hammock.

"What are two so well dressed people coming here for?" a bartender asked Roy and Ed.

"Just wanted to show my fiancee the bar that I love so much," Roy said as if he had rehearsed. And that's when Ed exploded.

"What do mean fiancee! I don't want to be here, especially not with you, I'm only here cause I was forced to you idiot!" Ed yelled.

"Don't you yell at me I don't want to be with you as much as you don't want to be with me," Roy shot back.

He bickering continued and right about when the two realized what had happened other people had started to join in. It was too late for backing out. About 20 guys were yelling on one side and 20 were yelling on the other. In the corner of the room the girl on the hammock woke up from her nap. _ I know this place is always loud but it's never this bad. That stupid couple started this and I'm going to end it. I think the guy started it so I'll take his fiancée that should really piss him off. _

The girl got up slowly, cracking her back as she did. Then she quietly snuck behind the line of guys and pulled out her sword. She took that handle and hit Roy as hard as she could and then she went down the entire line knocking all of the guys unconscious. As soon as they all were out she flipped the sword holding the blade toward the women, who all went silent.

"Shut . . . up," the girls said as she walked over to Ed, "Were you the one to start this?"

"No . . . not me, my fiancée," Ed stated pointed at Roy.

"Your fiancée, huh? Well that's good enough," the girl said and then, with one swift movement, picked up Ed.

She walked out to the patio where there was a pirate ship that she walked aboard. As she walked aboard Ed got many stares from the all male crew. They looked at him with interest and even some with lust.

"Captain … is that … a girl?" A boy asked.

"Yes," the girl glared, "you got a problem with that?"

"No, not at all," the boy stuttered.

"Good, now set sail!" The girl commanded as she took Ed farther into her quarters. Ed was placed in the girls personal quarters and was tossed onto the bed. The girl totally ignored Ed till he asked, "Who are you?"

Then the girl replied, "Captain Chaos."


	2. Chapter 2

"Captain Chaos?" Ed asked.

"Aye, now if you'll let me be," Chaos said walking out of the room and closing the door behind her, and with a click it was locked.

"No!" Ed screamed as he ran up and pounded against the door, then he whispered, "No."

…….

_Oww, _Roy thought. _Where is Ed? _Roy thought as he looked around. _Gone! He must have been stolen by that damn pirate! Yes!! I saved! Wait; if I go back with out Ed they'll kill me. Crap. Now I got have to go save him, he's probably pretending to be a girl to complete the mission. Knowing Ed he just wants to get this stupid thing over with. _

Roy stood up and looked round, many guys laid around him, all still unconscious. Roy tried to sneak out quietly; tried. On the way out he 'accidently' hit all the pictures off the wall and then slipped into the darkness. Across the way from the bar was a beach covered in trees , and after Roy heard something coming from over there he walked over there. As he walked over to the area he saw a hat lying on the ground. He walked over to it, his feet sinking into the sand, and right when he was about to pick it up he heard a voice.

"Don't touch the hat," it stated. Roy looked up and saw a man hanging from the tree.

"Hello," Roy said startled. He saw the man was hanging by his feet, which were covered in a pair of brown boots. He had on black-ish pants, a long, flowing, white shirt, a pistol, a sword, and a compass. His hair was in dreads and over the top of his head he wore a red bandana.

"Who are you?" the upside-down man asked.

"Roy, who are you?" Roy asked.

"Jack Spar . . . Captain Jack Sparrow," the man stated.

"Where is you ship?" Roy asked while he thought _maybe this pirate can help me. _

"I don't really have a boat at the moment, but I have a small ship over there," Captain Sparrow said pointing over to a two man ship.

"If I help you will you help me find my . . . fiancé?" Roy asked.

"Help you find your bonnie lass, eh? Jack asked.

…….

Ed spent the night alone in captain Chaos compartment. He looked through everything trying to find something important stored away. But he couldn't find anything. So then he looked for riches. _Hey I'm poor so I should be allowed to steal from pirate, _Ed though searching through everything . Nothing. Ed was getting angrier and angrier and he thought _I hate pirates!!!!_


End file.
